


moonlight sonata

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Sadness, former play-writer has become blind, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former play-writer Ryan Haywood is blind. He hates it with a passion, the loss of his vision having took his potential away.</p><p>( I am taking writing requests at roosterwhat.tumblr.com/ask )</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight sonata

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU

Sat down at the grand piano is Ryan Haywood, former play-writer for a fairly famous company. He doesn’t write anymore, nor does he talk. He sits and plays the same song on repeat, wearing nothing but a blank expression. Sometimes he stops, and has a breakdown. Tears stream down his face, breathing becomes harder, his chest hurts, and he has a headache that makes it difficult to think.

 The nurse comes into the house with a cheery “Hello!”, but he doesn’t acknowledge her. His vitals are checked, he’s forced to eat and drink something, and she’s gone.

 Moonlight sonata echoes through the empty house. He never bothered to learn anything else on the piano. It was only meant to impress people at parties, to make him seem more intelligent than before. The song didn’t represent anything to him, it was just a song. Now, however, it has a completely new meaning. It meant the overwhelming sadness of his lost vision, and the fact that all he sees now is darkness.

 He feels his pain of the isolation he’s in when he plays. The fact that no one comes to see him besides his required nurse. He goes to bed yet barely sleeps because of the weird feeling of closing his eyes only to find more darkness. In his dreams, he sees his old friends and they all look at him like a nuisance, a pity. A man with so much untapped potential wasted away after the incident.

 What incident, you may be asking? Well, it was at a party. You see, Ryan was very social, and attended many gatherings with a polished smile and kind eyes. He was asked to go and get something but he couldn’t see it. His vision was acting funny, like a piece of his surroundings was gone. After he was dropped off at his house, he realized the increasing difficulty in seeing.

 He was taken to an eye doctor several days later, but it was too late. He was diagnosed with macular degeneration, which is caused by cells in the macula (the part of the eye that allows you to see fine detail) dying. The doctor explained that there was no cure and his vision would gradually worsen until he lost his vision completely.

 He hid away after that appointment. Stared out his window, looked at his writing with failure and dread, have to get used to a cane to get his way around the house. A nurse, the same one from earlier, was appointed to him by his doctor and she came in every day to check on his vitals and fed him.

 4 days after he was fully blind, he began to play the piano. The first time he did it, he cried and cried as he played. It was stupid to cry but it was like he could feel the song in his soul. It was his emotions put into musical form.

 The nurse walks in, and he’s playing away with no expression on his face.

“What’s that song? It sounds familiar.”

“. . .”

“Did you learn how to play other songs?”

“. . .”

“Do you like music?”

“. . .”

 After that fail of a conversation, she never tried to start another one with him. Sometimes he misses interactions with others but he’s afraid to speak. It’d ruin this illusion he made for himself. So, he stays quiet and plays that song over and over again until he feels he should lie in bed, restless and broken.

 That was the life of Ryan Haywood, former play-writer.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that was sad. kudos and comment maybe?


End file.
